List of highway service plazas on the Camden-Somerset County Freeway
This is a list of highway service plazas on the Camden-Somerset County Freeway (also known as Interstate 295 in New Jersey). The highway service plazas are named after musicians, music groups, actors, actresses, and celebrities. Highway service plazas Fanon * 5 Seconds of Summer Service Plaza * Adele Service Plaza * Ajiona Alexus Service Plaza * Alessia Cara Service Plaza * Alex Aiono Service Plaza * Alicia Keys Service Plaza * Alli Fitz Service Plaza * Ally Brooke Service Plaza * Anna Kendrick Service Plaza * Ariana Grande Service Plaza * Ashton Irwin Service Plaza * Auli'l Cravalho Service Plaza * Austin Mahone Service Plaza * Ava Max Service Plaza * Avril Lavigne Service Plaza * AURORA Service Plaza * Bastille Service Plaza * Bea Miller Service Plaza * Bebe Rexha Service Plaza * Becky G Service Plaza * Bella Throne Service Plaza * Beyonce Service Plaza * Big Bang Service Plaza * Big Time Rush Service Plaza * Billie Eilish Service Plaza * The Black-eyed Peas Service Plaza * BLACKPINK Service Plaza * Bridgit Mendler Service Plaza * Britney Spears Service Plaza * Bruno Mars Service Plaza * Calum Hood Service Plaza * Camila Cabello Service Plaza * Cardi B Service Plaza * Carly Rae Jepsen Service Plaza * Chainsmokers Service Plaza * Charli XCX Service Plaza * Charlie Puth Service Plaza * Cher Lloyd Service Plaza * Christina Aguilera Service Plaza * CLC Service Plaza * CNCO Service Plaza * Colbie Caillat Service Plaza * Coldplay Service Plaza * Demi Lovato Service Plaza * Destiny's Child Service Plaza * Dinah-Jane Hansen Service Plaza * DNCE Service Plaza * Dove Cameron Service Plaza * Drake Service Plaza * Dua Lipa Service Plaza * Ed Sheeran Service Plaza * Ella Mai Service Plaza * Ellie Goulding Service Plaza * Elton John Service Plaza * Emma Bunton Service Plaza * Emblem3 Service Plaza * Fetty Wap Service Plaza * Fifth Harmony Service Plaza * FKA Twigs Service Plaza * Girls' Generation Service Plaza * Glee Service Plaza * Goo Goo Dolls Service Plaza * Gwen Stefani Service Plaza * H.E.R. Service Plaza * Hailee Steinfeld Service Plaza * Halsey Service Plaza * Harry Styles Service Plaza * Hayley Kiyoko Service Plaza * Iggy Azalea Service Plaza * Imagine Dragons Service Plaza * Jackson 5 Service Plaza * Jade Thirlwall Service Plaza * Jessie J Service Plaza * Jess Glynne Service Plaza * Jesy Nelson Service Plaza * Jimmy Buffett Service Plaza * The Jonas Brothers Service Plaza * Julia Michaels Service Plaza * Justin Bieber Service Plaza * Justin Timberlake Service Plaza * Justine Skye Service Plaza * Kailee Morgue Service Plaza * Katy Perry Service Plaza * Kayla Brianna Service Plaza * Kelly Clarkson Service Plaza * Kelly Rowland Service Plaza * Kerli Service Plaza * Kesha Service Plaza * Kylie Minogue Service Plaza * Lady Gaga Service Plaza * Lana Del Rey Service Plaza * Lauren Daigle Service Plaza * Lauren Jauregui Service Plaza * LeAnn Rimes Service Plaza * Leigh-Anne Pinnock Service Plaza * Liam Payne Service Plaza * Little Mix Service Plaza * Louis Tomlinson Service Plaza * Luke Hemmings Service Plaza * Madison Beer Service Plaza * Madonna Service Plaza * Malinda Service Plaza * Mariah Carey Service Plaza * Marina and the Diamonds Service Plaza * Maroon 5 Service Plaza * Mars Argo Service Plaza * Marshmello Service Plaza * Meghan Trainor Service Plaza * Melanie Martinez Service Plaza * Michael Clifford Service Plaza * Miley Cyrus Service Plaza * *NSYNC Service Plaza * Niall James Horan Service Plaza * Nicki Minaj Service Plaza * Nicole Scherzinger Service Plaza * Normani Kordei Service Plaza * One Direction Service Plaza * OneRepublic Service Plaza * Panic! at the Disco Service Plaza * Pentatonix Service Plaza * Perrie Edwards Service Plaza * P!nk Service Plaza * Poppy Service Plaza * Prince Service Plaza * The Pussycat Dolls Service Plaza * Queen Naija Service Plaza * Rihanna Service Plaza * Sabrina Carpenter Service Plaza * Sam Smith Service Plaza * The Script Service Plaza * Selena Gomez Service Plaza * Shakira Service Plaza * Shangela Service Plaza * Sia Service Plaza * Sistar Service Plaza * Social House Service Plaza * Sofia Carson Service Plaza * Spice Girls Service Plaza * Supremes Service Plaza * Take That Service Plaza * Taylor Swift Service Plaza * Tiffany Young Service Plaza * Tori Kelly Service Plaza * Train Service Plaza * TWICE Service Plaza * Union J Service Plaza * The Wanted Service Plaza * Will.I.Am Service Plaza * Zara Larsson Service Plaza * Zayn Mailk Service Plaza * Zendaya Service Plaza * Zhavia Ward Service Plaza Category:Lists Category:New Jersey Category:Highway service plazas